This Little Girl
by Atarashii Tanjou
Summary: Relationships are fraught with peril, but some good can come out of the worst endings. GaaSaku, rated M for suggestive material.


Sakura watched him, slipping out the front door with his phone to his ear. He thought she was still asleep, that much she knew. But Sasuke had been taking late-night phone calls for the last week, and when Sakura had first sleepily inquired about the cause, he had shushed her quietly, mumbling something about Naruto being an idiot. Later, she realized that was a lie, when she playfully ribbed Naruto about his calls, greeted with perturbed silence and confusion.

When Uchiha Sasuke had returned to Konoha, Sakura had been elated, much like Naruto. Their friend was home, and Team 7 was reunited. When that same Uchiha had begun courting her, she could hardly believe her situation - she had almost given up on any chance with the man she'd dreamed of in her youth. At first, it had been wonderful. Sasuke had been a gentleman, turning up on her doorstep with roses, treating her to expensive dinners, paying her attention in his subtle ways. Sakura was surprised that he was so romantic, even in the bedroom. He doted on her, and she loved every moment of it.

Lately, however, something had changed. He'd grown distant slowly, withdrawing from her, and she had an idea why. She hated losing, and she was losing this new battle. Sasuke walked back inside, quietly toing his shoes off and slipping into their bed, retaining his distance on the edge of the bed. Sakura waited an hour, and spared a quick glance at her sleeping lover. A quick swipe and a few taps brought up his call history, and Sakura seethed at the name on the top of the list. Karin. Smothering the scream clawing its way up her throat, the pinkette placed the phone gently back on the desk and spent the rest of the night in a fitful sleep.

Dawn came, and Sasuke rose, not even sparing a glance at Sakura, sitting up with the sheet draped over her body, exhausted. He muttered something about meeting up with Naruto to spar, grabbing his things and closing the door behind him. Sakura stared at the empty room before padding over to his shirt, discarded from the previous night. Perched ostentatiously on the shoulder was a single red hair. Anger, black and choking, bubbled in her chest, and she snarled, baring her teeth. Throwing the shirt across the room alleviated a small amount of her rage, but not enough.

The headphones in, Sakura started the song that most described her feelings. _You got your keys, but where you going? The third degree just isn't working, cuz you walked out without asking me to go, and if I followed you home, would you be alone?_ Storming to the closet, Sakura ripped out her clothes, shoving them in one of her bags. She opened her mouth and poured her anger, hurt, and frustration into the lyrics. _"I checked your phone, cuz it was beepin'. Are you alone? I know you're creepin'. Cuz you walked out without asking me to go, but if I followed you home, I hope you're alone."_

 _"I'm three steps from the edge, whoa… Don't push me over it."_ Sakura dialed Ino's number. "Ino? Hey. I need your help with something."

* * *

Gaara rolled over, eyeing the vacant space where Karin had been sleeping. Their relationship had changed, that much he knew, and he had the sinking suspicion that he knew what, or rather, who she was doing. It hadn't exactly been subtle - apart from bragging, Karin had flaunted his gifts, not even hiding the lovebites adorning her neck and chest, and wearing a different perfume, the smell tickling his nose unpleasantly. It dawned on him that Karin enjoyed her current position, rather than a stable relationship like they'd had before. Karin felt powerful, having two powerful men at her (imagined) beck and call.

He was sick of it. Anger had boiled for months, and every confrontation sparked more lashing out on her part - coming home later, not even attempting to dispel the scent of the Uchiha all over her. It was time to cut himself loose from the leash she believed she held. Gaara listened to the dial tone, and spoke calmly when a cheery voice answered. "Naruto? I need you to give me some information."

* * *

 _"My hands are clean, not yet a killer; ain't I your queen? And did you tell her? Cuz you broke down all my shoulda-known-betters, and I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones…"_ Gaara paused on the doorstep of Sakura's apartment, hearing the faint lyrics through the door. Naruto had confirmed the Uchiha's girlfriend, and, if the former rogue was anything like Karin, and if Sakura was as smart as he knew she was, Sasuke wasn't being careful, either. He rapped the door with his knuckle gently, tentatively.

Sakura was too absorbed in her only outlet. Her brain tuned out all background noise, only focusing on pouring all her hurt into the song. _"I'm two steps from the edge, whoa… Don't push me over it…"_ Spinning in time with the music, she kicked one of his hitae-ate out of the way, ignorant of the sharp sound that echoed as it hit the wall. _"Don't you know, don't you know! Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her. Watch out you don't push me any further, any further. You're not the only one,"_ she gasped, tears prickling the corners of her eyes, _"walking 'round with a loaded gun… This little girl is capable of murder, cuz you hurt her."_ The tears overwhelmed her vision, and Sakura dropped to her knees, the palms of her hands hitting the hardwood floor as sobs overcame her.

At the soft sounds of sobbing, Gaara opened the door. Sakura's headphones sounded tinnily, the volume drowning out his steps. He knelt next to her, gently touching her shoulder. The pink-haired medic jumped violently, her head whipping around to stare at the sand ninja, her face caught between fear and anger. The soft features of her pale face softened as she recognized the Kazekage, and her tears returned, lending her a state of vulnerability. Gaara slipped the earphones from her ears, letting them drop to the floor. His turquoise eyes studied her gently, caught in his own vulnerability.

Sakura didn't think about it - she just felt. She was hurt, and she sought comfort from the only person who might understand, nevermind that he was the Kazekage. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around him, her face nestled in the crook of his neck, hiding her tears from the world. Gaara, for his part, recovered after a brief period of shock, and enveloped the pinkette in his arms, his sand hovering protectively, cocooning the two in a private screen.

"I knew," she murmured, sadness and shame permeating her tone. "I knew that it wasn't just me. I didn't want to see it, though. It seemed like a happy dream, the concept of us, and I didn't want to shatter the illusion. So I s-stayed." Her shoulders shook with renewed tears, and Gaara closed his eyes, turning his head slightly. Her soft hair tickled his face, and he inhaled slightly.

"Comfort is a strange thing." He whispered, wistful and hurt. "But, when it becomes more painful to stay than to go, well…" The sand shinobi drew back slightly, thumbing the tears from Sakura's downcast face. "There's a selfish comfort to this situation, too - we are both leaving." He gazed at Sakura's jade eyes meaningfully, and her lips twitched into a tiny smile once she grasped his message.

Sakura knew it was irresponsible to give her fragile heart to another in such circumstances, but two fragile hearts could support each other, and, eventually, become stronger than ever before. So, she brushed the tears from her face and stood tall, gazing into the future, not the past. When Sasuke stumbled into Sakura's apartment hours later, he was greeted with a few grains of sand, an empty closet, and a small note on top of the neatly-made bed.

 _Every girl is capable of murder_

 _If you hurt her,_

 _But this girl_

 _Has chosen better._

 ** _A/N - So... o I didn't notice that CATASTROPHE earlier with this story, so let's hope this one stays legible!_**


End file.
